


Cold Steel

by orphan_account



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gen, Robot Kink, vaguely explicit but not really sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Engineer is twelve years old when he realizes that he hates flesh and loves metal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Steel

When the Engineer is 12 years old, still living in little ol' Bee Cave, Texas, he learns two things: one, what arousal is, heavy and curling inside his belly, and two, that he hates flesh. This is, perhaps, knowledge too heavy for a child, but he has always been a precocious child. He learns these two facts sitting in front of the flickering black-and-white television in the den, mouth open, tucked into himself. He wearing a flannel shirt and holding a Ring Ding halfway to his mouth and when the robot steps on screen, he impulsively crushes it in his hand.

(He had a different name, at some point: something softer, but it's been lost for a while now. The Engineer is the Engineer. It is how he signs his papers.) 

The robot-- the Engineer's first thought is oh, boy. The robot is a tall, humanoid thing, a behemoth of metal and twisted wiring and all the Engineer can think, though the world seems to have fallen away and the pit seems to have fallen from his stomach, is oh. Boy. Oh. The robot is sleek and silver and gorgeous, bristling with guns, and the Engineer is aware, dimly, that he has an erection. 

He knows the word "erection", and the word "arousal". He is not scared. Boys talk about this all the time--the mythical lust. He is, in fact, a little dismayed. When boys talk about lust and longing, they do not mention robots. They talk about girls. The robot does not have breasts or long hair or anything feminine. The robot has metal and smoke and gunpowder and the Engineer aches just looking at it, at it's massive power and strength and presence. This means that he is, once again, unusual.

The Engineer--unusual is a good word to describe him, especially at 12. He is a chubby kid and a short kid and he is slow-moving and slow-talking and whip-smart. People do not expect him to be smart. He is polite to everyone but underneath there is a gentle, simmering resentment: people are stupid. 

Flesh is weak and the robot is strong, overpoweringly so. The robot is not smart or stupid. It is pure, absolute force, and the Engineer watches it destroy building after building and the fire in his belly, uncurling softly, does not dissipate. It feels as if he has been injected with mercury. 

The Engineer is not stupid--he figures out what to do with himself later on that night. His hands are soft and pink and weak, and as he climaxes, he thinks about how nice it would be to replace them.


End file.
